bsthfandomcom-20200214-history
Hydrocephalia Guy
Hydrocephalia Guy, real name Joshua Martin Gordon, is an antagonist in Bee Shrek Test in the House serving as one of the secondary antagonists of the show's fifth season. He's a blue colored alien from a mysterious and far off distant planet and is an interstellar alien traveler who settled in on Earth after his space ship crashed. After his club was arrested due to his drug running activitires being discovered by the Big Four, he joined The Supreme 4 and plotted to overthrow the heroic bunch. Appearance Hydrocephalia Guy is a tall thin, slender, and big headed alien with light blue colored skin. He wears a black jumpsuit with blue colored markings in the shape of lightning 2, has a belt, and a holster which contains his blaster pistol. He also has green eyes, black eyebrows and a huge smug smile on his face. Personality Hydrocephalia Guy is one of the most egotistical antagonists in the show ever since Lord Farquaad, but the latter continues to surpass all charcters with the size of his own ego. Hydro believes himself to be a cool and rad because he's an alien and deludes himself with managing his own space themed nite club and partakes in heavy drinking and drug usage. After his operation is busted, he becomes vengeful and seeks to heal the damage of his ego by defeating Shrek the Ogre, who busted up his whole drug operation in the first place. After joinin the Supreme 4, his egotistical nature comes back and he acts smug and elitist over his subordinates. The worst example of his arrogant and elitist nature is how he treated Ugly Ant Thing by giving him his insulting nickname and degraded him at every opportunity he had making him the second most desbicaple villain of the season. Synopsis Season Five Hydrocephalia Guy first appears in the season five episode "Illegal Alien" where his ship crashlands on Earth and is stuck on the planet. Using his advanced alien technology and resources, he establishes a nite club known as the Deep Space Club and makes a large profit off of selling various foods, drugs and other items. His illegal activities are eventually sought after by a suspicious Shrek who manages to track him down to his club in Las Vegas, Nevada. There, the Big Four confront the alien, but he manages to hide the evidence and they can't bring him in as a result. Traces of cocain are eventually found though and his club is raided by the police and his whole operation is shut down. Hydro manages to escape and manages to run into Tophat Money where he convinces him to join his group, the Supreme 4, and he plots his revenge against Shrek. For most of the season, Hydro becomes the right-hand of Tophat, making him the second-in-command of the Supreme 4 and his superior to Ugly Ant Thing, real name Andrew. Hydro brings his advanced technology to the group's headquarters in Los Angeles and he develops new tools, gadgets, and weapons to use against the Big Four in battle. During this build up, he creates a teleportation device and that's used to bring Derek Savage over to their base and he becomes the fifth member of the group. Eventually, the Supreme 4/5 are ready and they lure the Big Four into a trap in a remote corner of Washington D.C. where they ambush them in the middle of the night. During the battle, Hydro duels Shrek and mocks him during the initial early stages, but he's overpowered as the fight goes on and Shrek eventually kills Hydro by crushing him with his musceles. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Shrek Fairy Tail Universe Category:Bee Movie Universe